1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scrubbing apparatus for purifying effluent gas and, more particularly, to a shower tunnel-type scrubbing apparatus for purifying effluent gas produced in buildings, industrial facilities, and the like, which provides a superior ability in exhausting and purifying effluent gases, without requiring a forced exhaust and without having any difficulties in the process of exhaust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A scrubbing apparatus is classified into two groups, one is dry scrubbers utilizing a filter trap, a catalyst, an electrostatic precipitator and the like, the other is wet scrubbers with effluent gases passing through an artificial rain tunnel such as a cooling tower.
The dry scrubber, however, has a short life as well as a limitation of purification capacity.
In case of utilizing the electrostatic precipitator, high costs of establishment are required. On the other hand, the wet scrubbers require a forced exhaust due to the difficulties in exhaust which disturb exhaust. In case of a forced exhaust, there exists a limitation in length of the artificial rain tunnel so that the purification capacity is forced to be limited.